Unexpected surprise one shot
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: This is a Steve and Cath fic. Prompt from stars.ad. I don't normally do Steve or Cath fics so I hope this is okay.


Prompt from .dead.

I don't normally write Steve or Cath fics but I gave it a go hope it's okay.

Unexpected surprise

The team were leant over the smart table, finishing up for the day. Chin was going over the findings from the days hard work on the screen, using his ninja tech skills to quickly settle things. Kono and Danny were supposed to be listening and giving input but they were both restless and instead occupied themselves by kicking each other under the table.

"Can you to focus for five minutes" Steve snapped lightly as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't bother Steve when Kono gets restless she gets silly...she won't stop until she finds something SHES interested in." Chin chuckled.

"Hey" Kono moaned in mock offence.

Danny grinned and nudged Kono and she kicked his knee. Although Kono and Danny normally presented an air of professionalism they were the two that had a childish funny personality that often came out after a long day.

"I feel like we're looking after two years olds" Steve sighed as he and chin finished up.

"So boss what are we doing for your birthday?" Kono asked happily.

Steve rolled his eyes. It was his thirty seventh birthday and he was hoping it would be a quiet one. He didn't want to celebrate his birthday, he wasn't one for parties but he knew Kono wouldn't let him get away with it.

"Nothing but I have a feeling you have other plans." Steve sighed.

"We should go out somewhere, a club maybe then we can dance" Kono giggled happily.

Chin raised an eyebrow at his cousin. She was always happy to party but both he and Danny knew there was a deeper reason why Steve didn't want to celebrate.

"I'd rather not Kono" Steve said rather bluntly.

Kono was slightly taken aback by Steve's blunt reaction.

"Oh okay" she mumbled as she stacked her papers.

"Why don't we just have a beer here?" Danny suggested as he noted his partners uncomfortable expression.

"Yeah sounds good" Steve smiled as he grabbed his files.

Kono smiled at her boss and headed for her office. Danny followed closely behind her so he could talk to her.

"What's up?" Kono asked Danny as she turned around, leaning against her desk.

"Look I know you mean well by wanting to celebrate steves birthday, but he really can't face anything to big, he didn't mean to sound rude." Danny said defending Steve.

"It's fine Danny I just didn't want his birthday to pass him by, drinks here sounds good too." Kono smiled.

"He misses Catherine" Danny said suddenly.

Kono sighed as she realised what Danny meant. "It's his first birthday since she left." Kono acknowledged.

"Yeah, and not that he would say anything but I know he is missing her." Danny said.

"We better keep his mind on something else then" Kono grinned as she and Danny headed back out to the table for beers.

The group sat for nearly two hours drinking beers and reminiscing about old cases. Steve was enjoying himself but at the back of his mind he kept thinking about Catherine. They had stayed in contact as much as possible but with the volatile situation Catherine was in she couldn't make regular contact. Steve had become gradually worried since cath hadn't made contact for nearly four months. He hated the fact that it had taken him so long to realise how in love with her he was. She had told him not to wait for her, and he had had many opportunities not to but he couldn't bring himself to start a relationship with someone that wasn't Catherine. Steve read he door another beer, popping the top off just as the doors to HQ opened. He looked up expecting to see duke or the governor, but there in front of him she stood.

"Cath?" He croaked out meekly, his emotions suddenly getting the better of him as he saw the love of his life stood in front of him.

Chin, Danny and Kono all turned their heads, there faces filled with shock and surprise as they looked at their old friend. Danny looked at Steve and saw him frozen in his seat his eyes glistening with unshed tears that he would probably deny. Danny knew his partner needed a push.

"Steve" Danny whispered giving him a gentle nudge.

Steve was brought out of his daze and stood slowly getting his bearings. He looked at her by the door, her glossy hair framing her face, her eyes bright with desire and lust for her former lover. He walked towards her his emotions confusing his usually placid and cold appearance.

"Hey" Cath smiled her eyes equally as watery as Steves.

"Wh..what...?" Steve stuttered, a few tears falling down his face as he showed his softer side.

Catherine didn't know where to begin, she didn't no what to say. She wanted to hug him...kiss him feel him but she had told him to move on. She didn't know if he had a new girlfriend. She didn't have to wander for much longer as Steve closed the gap between them wrapping one arm round her waist pulling her close whilst the other hand brushed her cheek before curling in her hair as he kissed her hot and hard and passionately their tongues instantly connecting.

The others grinned as they watched their fearless and emotionless leader break down and love his girl. Kono felt her own tears sting her eyes at the sight of her friends return. She and Cath had become close before she left and as much as she loved her boys, Cath had always been an amazing friend to her.

"I found him Steve and he's with his family" Cath said between kisses.

Steve smiled and tried to compose himself as he brushed Catharines tears from her face.

"I... Cath" Steve stuttered in disbelief at seeing her before him.

They both laughed together as they remained holding each other.

"I don't think you've ever been so quiet Steve" Danny laughed breaking the emotional moment.

"Shut up Danno" Steve laughed as he wiped his tear away and composed himself once again.

Kono stood from her own seat and walked over to Cath her smile reaching ear to ear. The girls ran into each other's arms hugging tightly as they were finally back together and girl power was whole again.

"I missed you so much" Kono said.

"You too sister" Cath grinned.

Danny and chin both took their turns to embrace Cath and welcome her home before Steve pulled her back into his arms.

"Are you having a good birthday...birthday boy" Cath asked sweetly.

"I am now" Steve grinned and planted another gentle kiss on her lips.

"I told you not to wait" Cath said softly as the others busied themselves collecting more beer or clearing empty bottles.

"I couldn't forgot about you...I love you and I can't believe it took me so long to realise that, no one else could compare to you" Steve whispered with a gentleness.

"It's nice seeing this side if you" Cath whispered.

"It's nice seeing you" Steve chuckled before kissing Caths neck seductivly.

"Ok get a room you to" Danny laughed.

"We have one" Steve joked as he kissed Cath again before everyone sat back down to celebrate the rest if steves birthday...their Ohana complete.


End file.
